Calvin and Hobbes 2: Imagination the movie
'''Imagination: the movie '''is the third and final movie in the Calvin and Hobbes trilogy. Plot When an alien named Rupert finds out Calvin has a huge imagination, he makes a device to harness it and now he must team up with his neighborhood to stop him. Summary Calvin's dad notices that Calvin might be too old for Hobbes, so they go on a camping trip without Hobbes. Elsewhere, in Rupert's ship, Rupert (who is unknown) sees Iron Calvin and grabs him using a robotic arm, visually seeing he might be useful. He tries to find a person who can help him for his plan, and then he spots Calvin. During the night, when Calvin slept in the uncomfortable sleeping bag, he spots Rupert's ship. He tries to tell his parents he saw a UFO, but of course they didn't believe him. Calvin takes his parents' canoe and investigates, while the ship lands on an island. He gets in it, and uses his mom's phone to call Magical Tiger, Andy, Socrates, Sherman, Tag, Susie, Moe, and Mr. Bun. Magical Tiger also takes out Spaceman Spiff, and Stupendous Man out of Calvin's brain and wears MTM. Rupert decides to work with Dr. Brainstorm. The next morning, Rupert spots Calvin and his friends, and Rupert uses his team to defeat him. Calvin is captured and Earl uses the Imagianatior on him, brainwashing him. His brain spits out Sally and Athlea. They join the team. Magical Tiger decides to be in charge: he says that Andy and Sherman will shut down the other machine that Rupert will be using for his other half of his plan, Socrates, Sally and Athlea will be getting a ship, Tag will shut down Rupert's lab (where they will do the plan), Spiff, Magical Tiger, and MTM will be deleting the files that will program the plan, and Stupendous Man will distract the guards. After everybody succeeds in doing each of the plans(there was some suspense in each of the plans) they all join up to reveal and destroy Rupert. Suddenly, Rupert, Earl, Susie, Moe, Mr. Bun, and Iron Calvin appear. Dark Calvin spreads demons out to invade Calvin's hometown(Illinois), and leaves five demons to kill the heroes. They start to fight. Then, Hobbes and Jack appear out of nowhere and they tell a story about how he got here. The story was that Jack found Hobbes, since Jack found Calvin in Rupert's ship looking all distressed. He knew that was the sad face that Calvin made when he didn't have Hobbes, so he got him, except that Dr. Brainstorm saw him. Hobbes talked him into giving his Zokian spaceship. The story ends. Meanwhile, the dopey alien from the previous movie (in the epilogue) messes up with the controls and they crash down to planet Zok, where they have they fight, and are greeted by Galaxoid and Nebular. During the long fight, Hobbes finds the transmogrifier gun and shoots Iron Calvin back to his normal form. He also uses it to overpower himself, in order to defeat Dark Calvin. After defeating them, they free Calvin and his imagination is better than ever. In fact, so better that it is taken to reality, and they play Professional Calvinball of the Calimpics. Andy won. In the epilogue, Calvin changes the G.R.O.S.S. password. Characters The movie technically includes every single Calvin and Hobbes character, but here is a list of them anyway; Heroes * Calvin * Hobbes * Andy * Socrates * Sherman * MTM * Sally * Athlea * Derek * Calvin's mother * Calvin's father * Galaxoid * Nebular * Tag * Magical Tiger * Susie Derkins * Moe * Mr. Bun * Jack Villains * Rupert * Earl * Rupert's crew * Dark Calvin * Stupendous Man * Spaceman Spiff * Dr. Brainstorm (now a hero) * Iron Calvin v2.0 * Dopey Alien Category:Movies